detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
If the Shoe Fits
If the Shoe Fits is an episode of season two. It is the first episode of the second season, and the 15th episode overall. Plot *Lee Ping's bedroom HQ "The name's Ping, Lee Ping. I'm that famous kid who pulled off the biggest prank in highschool history. Sure it was epic and shot my popularity through the stratosphere but a year of detention is pretty harsh! The worst part is didn't even do it so now every day I sneak out of detention to try to catch the person who did do it. Someone with the email codename Radcircles then disaster, I saw footage of my best friend Camillio switching my bag during the prank. I really don't want to have a former best friend but right now all signs point to him being involved unless I can prove otherwise." *4:10:50PM Lee is running to the bus stop carrying a heinessly smelling shoe at arm's length. Lee arrives just in time to miss the bus and thus incapable of getting back to detention on time. To make matter's worst Vice Principal Victoria drives up to Lee in her sports car stating that they need to talk. *7:58AM Lee is being driven to school by his mother Mrs. Ping whom berates Lee for sneaking out of detention the other day. She drops Lee off telling him to behave himself today. Lee spots Holger Holgaart hiding in some bushes. Holger explains that he is hiding out of shame of not telling Lee about what he found in the store security footage, a video of Camillio buying a bag identical to Lee's bag. Lee strings together a long series of clues consisting of the store footage, the Prank footage, Camillio destroying the latter, and the fact that Camillio always wanted to be popular. Inside the school Camillio is enjoying his new found popularity and new found in crowd "friends." During the morning news Tina Kwee is reveling in the fact that Chaz Monerainian has been suspended from the news team, though Chaz claims that he's only taking a break. Tina is handed a notice to instruct Lee to go to Principal General Barrage's office, taking the moment to refer to Lee as a "Lying prankster who lets everyone down." Lee meets up with Barrage as instructed whom puts him to work cleaning the halls of the school. *9:10AM Lee has just finishing off the last hallway though Irwin Dexter takes a moment to drop a sandwhich in the halls for Lee to clean up. Lee spots Camillio hanging with the in crowd whom have just invited him to Brad Von Chillstein's house for a pool party and pushes him into the girls bathroom to talk with him in private. Lee accuses Camillio of being the true mastermind behind the Prank showing him Holger's proof of Camillio buying the switched bag. Camillio states that he bought the bag for him and seeing that Lee had the same one he gave it to his sister, providing a rather unflattering picture of himself being punched in the gut by her wearing the bag as proof. Angry at Lee Camillio informs Barrage that Lee is in the Girls bathroom. Deciding to punish Lee further Barrage brings him to the gym to blow up all the deflated balls with out a pump. *1:30PM In art class Holger is trying to work out some "Cam is Evil Cyborg" issues unfortunately Camillio is also taking the same class and sees him creating a awkward moment between the two. Deciding to call Lee for reassurance Holger asks him if Camillio is evil, to which Lee admits that maybe he isn't evil which prompts Holger to hug Camillio tightly and scream with joy. Meanwhile Lee is confronted by a pair of Jocks who state that they don't believe Lee pulled the Prank off alone believing Camillio to be the real brains of the operation. The two state that they saw Camillio acting like a monkey up in the rafters during the prank. Being handed a clue on a silver platter Lee goes up to the rafters to look for clues noting them to be covered with some sort of hardened gunk. Spotting a shoe print in the gunk Lee realizes that if he can get Camillio's right shoe he can compare the shoe tred to the shoe print and add evidence that Camillio did or did not do the Prank. *3:15PM Lee and Biffy Goldstein have already reported to detention when Barrage arrives with his new toy, a Surveilance Drone he stations outside the door of the detention room. With Barrage gone Lee reveals his plan: due to heinessly bad foot odor Camillio never takes his shoes off, except for today when he'll be at Brad's pool party. Biffy however suggests Lee simply call Holger and get him to get Camillio's shoe, Holger however, having been reassured otherwise, believes Camillio is no longer evil and thus refuses to take any action against either of his friends. To this end Lee sneaks out through the vents and takes the bus to the Von Chillstien house where he runs into Tina whom is dissappointed in the fact that he's sneaking out of detention again the day after he just got detention. Lee is able to convince Tina to go with him to the Von Chillstien house by informing her that Brad is throwing a party and offers to tell him that it was him who messed up Brad's hair and thus repairs their friendship a little. Arriving at the Von Chillstien house Lee keeps his promise with Tina and leaves her alone with Brad. Meeting up with Camillio Lee discovers that he's still mad at him over Lee accusing him of the Prank. Lee soon discover's that Vice Principal Victoria is also at the party talking to Brad's and Chaz's parents. Realizing that the only way to get Camillio's shoe is to get him into the pool Lee gets Holger to challenge Camillio to a cannon ball contest on his behalf. Camillio easily wins the contest in land slide and Lee gets the shoe and rushes back to the bus stop. Picking up where the preview left off Vice Principal Victoria drives Lee back to the school and covers for him for Barrage, claiming that she sprung Lee from the detention room to help her carry some heavy textbooks from the manufacturer. Victoria claims that the reason she covered for Lee is because she knows what it's like to be a teenager though she warns him not to do it again because she won't cover for him a second time. Back in the rafters Lee compares the she print to the shoe and discovers that they're identical. Once home Holger is angry at Lee for tricking him into helping Lee against Camillio and thus puts him on his bad list for one day. Lee ends the episode stating that Camillio really could be behind every thing as he looks at a picture of him and Camillio from his birthday. Characters *Lee Ping *Holger Holgaart *Camillio *Tina Kwee *Brandy Silver *Kimmy McAdams *Glamazons *Jocks *Chaz Monerainian *Dash Monerainian *Brad Von Chillstein *Mrs. Von Chillstein *Ace Von Chillstein *Victoria *Barrage *Angelina Martinez *Dick *Robin Raven *Beth Gallery Detention.-epi 15.jpg cam and gang.png|Popular Cam Lee and cam 3.png lee and cam 2.png|interupted Coolilio.png|Cam with the cool kids lee 4.png|Soccer Ball cam and holger 2.png|art class cam and cam.png|Holgers' the best Lee and holger 2.png barrage 2.png|new toy cam 1.png|the smell brad 1.png|pool party parents 1.png|Parents lee and tina 2.png|Tina Lee, brad, and tina 1.png Gang 1.png lee and cam 1.png|challenge lee 3.png Barrage 1.png Lee 2.png lee 1.png Party1.png Trivia *This is the first episode where Victoria has a major role in an episode. *This is the first episode in which parents of some characters, besides Lee, are introduced with Brad's parents being seen for the first time. **This is the first time Ace Von Chillstein appeared in person, as he appeared on a poster in both Friday Night Bites and Chaz's Corner *It is hinted in this episode that Victoria, Dash and Mr. and Mrs. von Chillstein went to High School together. *This episode was shown on June 6, 2013 on TELETOON and featured special informational pop-ups. **The pop-ups revealed that the map of the bus routes (which appears in the bus shelter seen in various episodes) is actually the Toronto subway map. Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Series 1 (AUS)